


Punish

by lovestruck



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gangbang, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruck/pseuds/lovestruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are ten counts of disloyalty you need to be punished for,” Kylo says, stroking a hand possessively over the skin of Poe’s neck. “You need to be reminded of who you belong to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1193274#cmt1193274) because I enjoy humiliating Poe. Sorry, not sorry.

Kylo moves Poe from his quarters to one of the interrogation rooms a week and a half after he takes him captive. Torture and sexual servitude haven’t broken him, but maybe public humiliation will. 

“You’ve been bad,” Kylo says, trailing his hands down Poe’s back. “Disobedience won’t be tolerated.”

He’s tied Poe to a modified medical bench, a large strap of fabric around his waist forcing him to remain on his hands and knees. The metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles are secured to the edge of the bench while the leash connected to his collar is looped to the front of the bench to limit his movement. 

“Let me out of here,” Poe says, fidgeting as he tries to work himself free.

“No,” Kylo says, tightening the strap around Poe’s waist until he’s forced to bend forward at an awkward angle. Kylo taps at the plug pushed firmly into Poe’s ass, satisfied when Poe lets out a muffled grunt. “You need to be reminded of your place.”

“My place is with the resistance,” he says. Beads of sweat are starting to form at the base of his neck and his muscles are already straining against the restraints holding him in place.

In a different situation, Kylo might have found Poe’s defiance admirable, but he’s starting to become annoyed by Poe’s misplaced loyalty to the resistance. Kylo scowls and slaps Poe’s backside, watching a flush of red bloom across his cheek. 

“Your place is with me.” He runs his fingers across the mark, pressing his fingers against it so that Poe twitches in discomfort. “I would have given you _everything_. All those years ago, I would have done anything for you.”

“You were nothing special then,” Poe says. “And you’re nothing special now.”

Rage seeps through him and it shouldn’t make him so angry, this dismissal of his past self, of the infatuation he used to have when he was young and foolish. 

“How dare you,” he hisses. “After everything I’ve given you, you dare to taunt me like this.”

“I’ve had better,” Poe says, lips curling up into a smirk. “Like I said, you’re nothing special.”

Kylo can feel his anger building and his control slipping, so he doesn’t hesitate to reach out and probe Poe’s mind. He can practically taste Poe’s fear when he realizes what’s happening, and Poe yells, thrashing against his restraints as he tries to resist the invasion in his mind, but he’s tired and weak and Kylo bats away his resistance with no effort. He digs in, searching through Poe’s memories, going back weeks and months and years until he finds what he wants.

It makes him seethe in jealousy to see all the people Poe has bedded since the last time Kylo saw him. He captures one memory and then another, and feels the fury swell within him. He wants to take this newfound knowledge and track down every single one of them and make them suffer. Make them regret ever touching what’s _his_.

When he’s satisfied with the information he’s gathered, he pulls back, staring down at Poe for a moment before turning sharply to address the stormtrooper standing guard outside the door. “Have three units report here immediately. Uniforms and weapons will not be necessary.”

Kylo turns back to Poe, taking in the way he’s breathing heavily, his face flushed. “You’ve been busy.” 

Poe grunts, but doesn’t respond. His eyes are trained on the floor and his muscles are tense, as if he’s preparing for another mind probe.

“There are ten counts of disloyalty you need to be punished for,” Kylo says, stroking a hand possessively over the skin of Poe’s neck. “You need to be reminded of who you belong to.”

“I belong to no one,” Poe bites out. “Least of all to you.”

Kylo grips Poe’s neck, fingers pressing harshly against his throat in a way that makes Poe choke, his pulse fluttering rapidly. “You should be grateful that I’m choosing to punish you instead of your lovers.”

Poe flinches at that. “No,” he says, desperately. 

“You cared for two of them. Loved one. But the rest were just fun, weren’t they?” He tries to keep his voice neutral, but a sliver of jealousy still seeps through. 

The doors slide open then, saving him from betraying anymore of his emotions, and Kylo stands, watching the way Poe’s eyes widen as he takes in the troopers lining the room. They’re dressed in their black underclothes, helmets off, and he doesn’t need to read Poe’s mind to know how uncomfortable this display makes him.

“They’re here to teach you a lesson,” he says. He moves around to the back of the bench, running a hand over Poe’s buttocks before he pulls the plug from Poe’s ass. It comes out with a wet plop, and Poe squirms at the sensation, hips jerking forward. Kylo tosses the plug aside and lightly slaps the back of Poe's thigh. “Ten punishments for ten indiscretions. If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you your last punishment. Make you mine again.”

Poe’s arms and back flex as he tries to move away from the bench, and he pulls against the collar leashing him in place with renewed anger. “You weak, pathetic—”

“Occupy his mouth,” Kylo says, waving a hand at one of the stormtroopers. The trooper doesn’t hesitant as he pulls out his cock and forces Poe’s mouth open. Poe splutters and chokes, saliva dripping from his mouth as he’s forced into giving a sloppy blow job.

Kylo stands back and watches as the first stormtrooper fucks Poe’s mouth, before directing another to take him from behind. Poe groans when the second trooper enters him, thrusting hard enough that Poe is shoved further onto the cock he’s sucking. He makes the filthiest sounds as he slurps at the cock in his mouth, and Kylo can see the distaste cross Poe’s face when he swallows the trooper’s release. He doesn’t enjoy swallowing, but Kylo knows he’ll train him to like it soon enough.

When the first trooper moves back, Kylo orders the next to go forward, directs him to spend his release on Poe’s face. Poe takes his punishment beautifully, and it isn’t until the sixth trooper has finished fucking him, spending his release across Poe’s lower back, that Kylo can see him start to break. Sweat drips down his face, his cheeks flushed with humiliation and embarrassment. 

“I bet you’re enjoying this,” Kylo says. Poe startles, his eyes darting over to where Kylo stands. Kylo feels a wave of annoyance at being forgotten. He moves to the side of the bench, ignoring the stormtroopers, and swipes his hand across the splatter of come on Poe’s back. He rubs it into Poe’s skin, a reminder that while he may not be fucking Poe, he still owns him. “All covered in sweat and semen like a cheap pleasure house slut. You like this, don’t you?”

Poe shudders and shakes his head as much as he can. His lips are stretched wide around the seventh stormtrooper’s cock, swollen and red, and his eyes are squeezed shut, flickering open only when the stormtrooper taking him from behind thrusts into him harshly.

“I think you’re lying,” Kylo says. He runs his hand over Poe’s side, then across his stomach and down to where Poe’s erection is straining, leaking precome. He’s already come once, and though Kylo knows it’s out of necessity and not any genuine desire, it still makes him feel infinitely pleased. “You enjoy being filled with as many cocks as you can take. You enjoy being letting me do whatever I want to you.”

He wraps his hand around Poe’s cock and strokes him slowly, grip tight. “You brought this on yourself by being unfaithful.” 

Poe makes an aggravated, displeasing sound and Kylo tightens his grip in warning. “Don’t disagree. You know this is your fault. You could have made this easier on yourself if you had just given me what I wanted.”

He continues to idly stroke Poe’s cock, watching as Poe’s arms and legs quiver with the effort of remaining upright as the last two stormtroopers move in to finish him off. His jaw clenches around the cock in his mouth, and the corner of his lips are cracked and dry. 

“You’re nearly there,” Kylo says, running a finger over the slit of Poe’s cock before he steps back. Poe lets out an involuntary whimper and Kylo pats at his thigh soothingly. “Almost finished. You’re almost mine again.”

The stormtrooper above Poe rolls his hip forward, his fingers scrabbling for purchase against Poe’s hips. “Finish quickly,” Kylo orders. His hands itch with the need to push them away and regain control, to take back what’s his.

They’re the only ones left in the room and Kylo watches the two stormtroopers increase the pace of their thrusts. A thick sheen of sweat covers Poe’s body, and the skin beneath his cuffs and collar are rubbed red and tender. He looks debauched and used, and Kylo feels a rush of desire. His own cock is heavy in his pants, and he wants to get his hands on Poe, wants to reclaim his ownership.

His impatience gets the better of him and he flicks his fingers at the two remaining stormtroopers in dismissal. “Get out. You’ve done your job, now leave us.”

Kylo waits long enough for them to pull away before he’s moving to the front of the bench, bending down to grab Poe’s face in his hand. He trails a finger down Poe’s face, tenderly possessive. “You’ve taken your punishment like a good boy. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Poe works his sore jaw, glaring up at him. “No,” he says, hoarsely.

“I’ll forgive that this time,” Kylo says, feeling almost indulgent. “But you’re not finished yet.”

As nice as it was to watch Poe get punished and humiliated, it’s even nicer to have him back to himself. He rubs a hand along Poe’s spine and down his backside, fingering the wet splotches of semen on the back of his thighs. He presses two fingers between Poe’s cheeks, making Poe hiss in pain. Kylo can sense his discomfort, knows he must be tender and sore, but he still has one more lesson to learn. He still needs to learn his place.

“Quiet,” he says. He keeps one proprietary hand on Poe’s backside as he uses the other to unfasten his pants, pushing them down his thighs. “Don’t worry, you’ll have me soon.”

“Not what I’m worried about,” Poe grits out, shifting away from Kylo’s touch.

“You should be grateful,” Kylo says, gripping Poe’s hips as he slides into him. “In fact, you should be thanking me for punishing you.”

Poe makes a scoff that turns into a harsh gasp when Kylo pushes his hips forward, sinking in deeper. He clenches as Kylo thrusts into him, and this time Kylo is the one groaning.

“Thank me,” he says, keeping his thrusts quick and rough.

“I won’t,” Poe says, panting, his head bowed and his fingers clutching the edge of the bench.

“Thank me or I’ll track down each of your lovers. I won’t be as merciful to them.”

Poe recoils, tugging against his bonds. “You wouldn’t,” he says, horror in his voice.

“You know I would.” It’s not an idle threat. He hates the thought of the others who have taken what’s his, wants to punish them for their insolence and audacity. “ _Thank me_.”

“Thank you,” Poe chokes out.

“And say you’re mine,” he says, breathless. Kylo snaps his hips forward one last time, keeping a firm grip on Poe’s hips as he comes. He digs his nails into the sensitive skin of Poe’s hip, leaving a matching set of crescent shaped indent. “Say it.”

“Yours.” It sounds likes it’s dragged out of him, laced with shame and disgust. 

“Yes,” Kylo says. Poe shudders and winces when Kylo pulls out, and Kylo caresses his hip. “You belong to me. No one else is allowed to touch you.”

Poe bites his swollen lip, and though his expression is still defiant, there’s a thread of defeat and resignation underneath. 

Kylo smiles. He so close to getting everything he’s ever wanted.


End file.
